Maka Albarn VS Ryan Kaneshon (DB)
Maka Albarn VS Ryan Kaneshon is the 6th Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by Fireball Studios. It features Maka Albarn from Soul Eater and Ryan Kaneshon from Kariudo Academy. Description Soul Eater VS Kariudo Academy - Which one of these big weaponed heroes will win and will face off against Ruby Rose from RWBY? Interlude Wiz: Trust us, having a Sword and Scythe in battle is big talk of Death Battle history! Boomstick: They both can cut so damn well and these two are known to be the holder of the seperated weapons Wiz: Maka Albarn, the female weapon from Soul Eater Boomstick: And Ryan Kaneshon, leader of Team RyWyBrYa! Wiz: And for this battle the victor will fight again in a future battle against Ruby Rose. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Maka Albarn Wiz: In a town called Death City, there was a school that students learn how to hunt evil spirits and also school. This School was known as the DWMA or in full title Death Weapon-Meister Academy. Boomstick: And Two of these students were Soul Eater Evans and the hot chick Maka Albarn, and speaking of the two those two are toge-''' Wiz: No no no, those two actually never get together in the series. '''Boomstick: Awww what a bummer! but it's canon to me okay! Wiz: Anyway, Maka and Soul are two of the greatest students there. You'd think that they would fight as a duo, but they fight in a very unique style - You see Maka's scythe? That's actually Soul, after transforming himself into a scythe. And Maka wields him. Boomstick: You think that if she holds the scythe the wrong way Soul could see up her skirt? Wiz: Boomstick! you better not start it. Boomstick: You were thinking of it too Wiz. Wiz: ...Anyway not everyone can wield Soul as a weapon. The reason Maka uses Soul so effectively is because of a thing called Soul Resonance, which is where the souls of the weapon and meister resonate with each other at the same frequency. Boomstick: And if they dont! Well, Black*Star found it the hard way! Wiz: This also effects Maka and Soul in battle. One time, the two were arguing with each other in a battle against Free, making their attacks less effective due to a lack of coordination. Boomstick: But if things get real bad, these two are really, really protective of each other. Like in their battle against Crona and Ragnarok! Wiz: Soul is capable of reverting to his human form in order to protect Maka, and Maka will go to great extents to protect Soul. Soul took a sword slash from Ragnarok across the chest, and ended up with something called Black Blood. Boomstick: So Black blood is something tha- OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT! Wiz: Black Blood is a type of demon blood that gives the host body a gigantic increase in physical abilities, but also causes insanity. Tapping into the Black Blood is difficult, but when done, allows Maka and Soul to square off with foes such as Medusa and Asura. Boomstick: Wait? The Angry dude from Capcom? Wiz: Uh no not him, a different one. Boomstick: Oh, i'm less impressed. Wiz: When Maka and Soul truly begin to resonate, they can use powerful abilities such as Witch Hunter, Genie Hunter, and Kishin Hunter. But the problem is that it only works on evil, as Maka and Soul discovered in their battle against Stein. Boomstick: But Maka and Soul don't need Black Blood or Genie Hunter or anything like that! Even as a scythe, Soul can talk to Maka and make strategies and stuff. Maka and Soul can even see souls! Isn't that awesome? Wiz! I wonder what your soul looks like? Wiz: Um, I'm not sure. In addition to seeing souls, Soul himself doesn't call himself 'Soul Eater' for nothing. He literally eats souls. Apparently they don't have a taste but they have very nice texture. Boomstick: Mmmmm Souls...I bet my Ex-Wife's was as tasty as Chocolate Cake! Wiz: As far as physicality goes, Maka is very athletic despite being more of a bookworm. She can run very quickly, she has faster-than-eye reflexes, and is surprisingly strong. As a weapon, Soul is very tough and cannot be broken, but in human form he is almost useless. Boomstick: Still, two fighters in one means that they are able to make strategies. And Maka's really smart, so that makes it even better. Hey Wiz! Wanna be my weapon? Wiz: Uh, I'd rather not. I don't think I can turn into one. But Maka's ace in the hole is actually very well-hidden. If she is, for some reason, to lose Soul, she is actually capable of wielding herself as a weapon. Boomstick: How does THAT make any sense?! Wiz: Her father was a weapon, her mother was a meister... Boomstick: Ah, I see. Wiz: Maka's weapon form was able of defeating Asura even though he'd defeated Soul, Death the Kid, and Black*Star previously. During this form, she seems to be capable of acting subconsciously and is faster and more durable. Boomstick: Her arms are freakin' scythes! Wiz: But don't think these two are invincible. Maka and Soul have lost a very fair amount of battles, including against Stein, Crona and Ragnarok, Medusa, Asura, Giriko, Mosquito, and Asura again. Also, while these two may complement each other near-perfectly, they still often fight with each other. If that begins to happen, then their Soul Resonance will decrease and Soul will be less effective as a weapon. Boomstick: But would I be complaining if I could turn into a badass scythe? I think not! Ryan Kaneshon Wiz: The Golden Eyed Warriors were known to have somewhat a power in them, something so legendary that it has been pasted down to down generations of warriors. Boomstick: You see the Golden Eyed Warriors have fought in many wars and fought in different powers showing their full potential Wiz: But there was only one golden eyed warrior, a warrior who was born to Fuyu Kaneshon and the deceased father Gyōko Yin Hikui who would be named Ryan Kaneshon. Boomstick: Holy Shit, he looks just alot like Ruby! Wiz: Well according to Fireball Studios, Kariudo Academy is meant to be the inspiration to RWBY. Boomstick: Oh alrighty, well anyway this Male Genderbent version of Ruby had a power in him, a power that he didn't discover until he was growing up, he could run pretty fast. Wiz: You see Ryan is known to run at Mach 30 as his base speed which allows him to do it in the air as well Boomstick: And then he beated up someguy named Ywatch Phantaj with his really longed hair Yang Xiao Long Genderbent brother, Yahir Yin Hikui and then got into this awesome school called Kariudo Academy. Wiz: And thats where he met his other two future teammates Wyatt Kesu and Bryce Heikin, but with Bryce he didn't get along at first because at that time Bryce was still a member of the Glace Clan where he was dating Willow Elvira Boomstick: So wait? It's like a Willow and mixing singer Elvira into one? Wiz: No Boomstick, she was the inspiration to Adam Taurus. Boomstick: Well Damn, so many characters looks like an inspiration to RWBY at this point. Wiz: After Bryce seemed eventually freed from the Glace Clan, they all formed a team together all four of them would be named RyWyBrYa??? Boomstick: Wait? what? what were they doing with the name??? It's like RWBY then you add the YYRA? What were they thinking?? Wiz: Well it had to be done somehow Boomstick. Boomstick: My God. Wiz: And the leader of that team was Ryan Kaneshon himself, Now you may think Ryan is your typical boy, but he wields a weapon that is close to Cresent Rose but it's not really a Sycthe to be the least. Boomstick: Yeah, Ryan carries a really big sword and it's not just a sword it's a fused sword to a Motorcycle that he drives on with alot of shotguns! This weapon is called the Hanna Reddo Sword! Wiz: The Hanna Reddo Sword is the means of Ryan's main weapon of choice, in the "R" Trailer, he was shown of easily cutting down and defeating gigantic monsters and has defeated various foes such as Willow Elvira and Saturn Usnorth. Boomstick: Mercury Black everybo-''' Wiz: *punches boomstick* '''Boomstick: Owwwww Wiz: Back to where i was, the Hanna Reddo Sword can transform into a Motorcycle which is loaded with missles, guns and bullets in the front of the vehicle and has used it on other various foes. Boomstick: But then remember how we said about Ryan being an Golden Eye Warrior??? Well his hidden power was actually his Speed which we said Mach 30? He can get it even higher than ever and when he does, Ryan Kaneshon can do a technique called Flash Step. WAIT! Hold on! Now he's Ichigo Kurosaki!? Wiz: No! God Boomstick i wish i can so kill you right now! Boomstick: Can't even try that, when i got my X Wife with me! Wiz: Uuggghhhhh, Back to Ryan, Ryan also has Aura, which increases his Speed, Offense and Defense and with his Flash Stepping, he is impossible to sense or find at the same time, knowing how much fast he can get he can sneak attack from behind or infront without being seen. Boomstick: What a Badass Wiz: Ryan may be as powerful as he can be, bu the comes with his own flaws. He is extremely reckless and naive, rushing into battle without really knowing what it is he is doing. This has led to his downfall in several occasions, and it's only worse when factored in with his love of weapons. Boomstick: But then if the Hanna Reddo Sword is knocked away from his hands, Ryan basically well....he doesn't have much hand to hand combat skills unlike Yahir his genderbent Yang Xia-''' Wiz: OKAY LET'S GET IN THE BATTLE! GODDAMN IT BOOMSTICK! Death Battle Taking place in a forest is Maka Albarn walking with Soul Eater Evans together then on the other end is Ryan Kaneshon walking with his hood up over his head and since he wasn't looking up forward he accidently bumps into Maka Albarn who she almost falls over but Soul catches her. Soul: Phew i got you Maka! Maka: Thank you Soul Maka smiles then turns around and points forward at Ryan Kaneshon then starts to yell. Maka: HEY WHATS YOUR IDEA OF BUMPING INTO ME! HEY GET OVER HERE AND SETTLE THIS OUT WITH ME Soul lets out a big sigh. Soul: Oh Great here we go! Soul then transforms into his Scythe form as Maka picks it up. Ryan stopped and looked back straight. Ryan: Crap i wasn't paying attention to where i was walking Ryan turns around looking forward at Maka. Ryan: Oh sorry ma'm i didn't mean to bump you in like that, i was just thinking of something and this happene- What?! Ryan notices Maka's scythe then sighs taking out the Hanna Reddo Sword. Ryan: I guess you won't forgive me of my mistake with that attitude Ryan gets in his position as Maka does the same. ''FIGHT!'' Maka and Ryan clash to each other as Maka slashes Soul around at Ryan but Ryan keeps on blocking each hit then kicks Maka in the leg. Before Maka could attempt to strike again, Ryan ran behind Maka and slashed at her. The slash sent her down to the ground. Ryan: Hmm your pretty different than the others i've fought Maka glared at Ryan, and was about to strike. Then she looked at Ryan's soul, which appeared as a cute red orb with Ryan's face on it. Maka: Soul Soul: Yes Maka? Maka: His Soul. It's the soul of the Golden Eyed Warrior with lots of potential. We need to be very careful, Soul - he's more powerful than he looks Maka was about to strike again, but Ryan interrupted by slashing at her. Ryan struck at Maka a few more times, but then Maka dodged one of Ryan's strikes and proceeded to strike at Ryan. Ryan blocked the strike and every subsequent strike after that. Ryan: Come on your not trying harder! He attacked Maka again, but Maka blocked easily. Maka was getting increasingly stressed, as Ryan was currently winning. Ryan: I downed her! I guess i have the advantage now! Maka: Soul let's do this! Soul: Alright! Maka: SOUL RESONANCE A blue soul with Maka's face and twintails appeared next to a yellow soul with Soul's face and messy hair as they began to shake and resonate wildly. Soul began to glow white as a crescent moon shape appeared over the scythe. Maka swung Soul as hard as she could, but Ryan blocked the hit once more. However, this time the sheer force of the swing sent Ryan down to the ground. Ryan quickly gets back up. Ryan: Wait! Are you seriously powering up on me! Maka continued swinging Soul at Ryan, and she blocked each attack until Maka got one lucky hit in. The force of the blow sent Ryan flying into multiple trees, collapsing part of the forest onto Ryan. After all the dust cleared, Ryan got back up and dusted himself off. Soul reverted back to his regular scythe form. Maka and Soul now surprised and speechless to see how much Ryan has survived. Maka: Uhh Soul! Soul: He's good... Before Maka and Soul could try to attack Ryan again, Ryan builds up his aura and dashes at the both of them, but before Maka could swing Soul at Ryan again, Ryan suddenly teleported and disappeared. Maka then is shocked again trying to looks around. Maka: Soul! He's Invisible! Soul: I can't track him anywhere! Ryan then appears behind Maka and kicks her forward then dashes at her and teleports around her slashing her body as blood squirts everywhere. Soul: MAKA!!!!! Maka: Ugh! He's too fast! Maka lands into the a river which she is going down. Ryan lands down on the ground. Ryan: She can't catch up with my speed? Good! Then Suddenly... Maka: Black Blood! Maka and Soul's souls resonated again, and Maka's wounds started to leak a thick, black liquid rather than red blood. The wounds suddenly healed up back to normal, and Maka felt rejuvenated as Maka quickly gets back up on the surface breathing still holding Soul. Ryan: All Good Now? Maybe if you've apologize to me this would all stop Maka: I don't care Riding Hood... Maka grinned and slashed at Ryan in a combo, then hit him with one slash that sent him flying back into the forest again. Ryan quickly landed back on the ground, and clashed with Maka in another struggle. The two repeatedly blocked each other's attacks, when the camera zoomed in on Soul. Suddenly, the setting was inside of Soul's mind. Soul was in a dark room, dressed in a red-and-black suit. A little red Satan-esque demon walked inside, dancing. Devil: Ah, Soul, you're using the Black Blood, I see! Soul: Yes, I am. Devil: Don't you love insanity? Soul's eyes widened. Back in the fight, Maka was fighting less effectively. Soul was getting heavier and he was, for some reason, kind of hot to hold. Ryan saw his advantage and slashed at Maka, but the Black Blood made sure she wouldn't take much damage. Soul: Maka! Maka: Soul? We need to stop using Black Blood. Soul announced. As Soul said that, Ryan slashed at Maka and sent her to the ground. Maka, bruised and beaten, appeared to have lost this battle. Ryan: Are you done now? Maka breathed what she believed to be her last breath, when Soul reverted to his human form and stood in front of Ruby, protecting Maka. Soul: I'll never let you hurt my meister. Ryan: Whoa easy champ, you were strong too! Why are you protecting her?? Don't i get an apology? Soul: Never! Not even if i die t-'' Ryan suddenly stabbed Soul through the chest with the Hanna Reddo Sword. Ryan's bangs come down as his eyes glow yellow. ''Ryan: I am sorry... Ryan takes the sword out as Soul collasps on the ground and blood splattered everywhere supposedly dead. Maka sees this and screams. Maka: SOUL! She got back up, and began to breathe heavily. Her eyes widened and she could hardly even move. Ryan watches at the feelings of Maka supposingly not killing her straight away but waits to see what happened as Ryan looks down too. Maka starts to shake and her face becomes red as her arms now become a scythe. Ryan's eyes widen now. Ryan: WHAT!? Maka doesn't say a word and slashed at Ryan with her scythe arm and Ryan blocked with the Hanna Reddo Sword. Ryan: No Way! I pissed her off big time! Ryan now shocked as he powers up his aura gaining more Speed, Defense and Offense in his playstyle. The two exchanged blows for a good while. Maka would slash with her scythe arms, and Ryan would slash with Hanna Reddo Sword. Still the two could never seem to get a solid hit on each other then The Hanna Reddo Sword gets knocked out of Ryan's hands as it is seen flying to an distance as Ryan steps back in fear. Maka: No one. Kills my weapon!!! Ryan had to think quick. Ryan: Uhhh I know! Ryan has his index finger out and starts to make a run for it using his fast speed then Maka chases after him. Maka: You are going to pay for the death of Soul you bastard! Ryan gains up his speed more searching for his Hanna Reddo Sword. Ryan: Where is it!? Oh Crap! i don't think it's that far right! Maka still chases after Ryan as Ryan gains his speed even more then sees it and the flash steps to grab it. Maka: Where did you go you red haired bastard! Maka now stops and searches for Ryan's location as Ryan comes back Flash stepping around Maka doing various slashes and slices around her then flash steps behind her turning away putting the Hanna Reddo Sword away and Maka explodes as chunks of blood covers around the trees. Ryan: Geez who was that woman... ''KO!'' Soul Eater Evans eventually gets back up then sees Maka's blood everywhere and then runs over to her and mourns of her death as Ryan turns his Hanna Reddo Sword into a Motorcycle and leaves. Results '''Boomstick: And Ryan moves forward to fight Ruby! Wiz: This was a very close match. These two held specific advantages over each other, with Maka and Soul having more destructive capability and overall strength, while Ryan was superior in terms of speed. However, Ryan's Flash stepping made it impossible for Maka to see him. Boomstick: You see Ryan could upgrade his Mach Speed to higher levels and that way no one would be able to sense or see him coming. Wiz: Maka and Soul may be better strategiests than Ryan, but Ryan has defeated those who had better strategies over him as Ryan can learn an easy pattern to his opponents he's fought in the past. Boomstick: The Hanna Reddo Sword was built to be far superior and far powerful than what Maka could swing Soul at him. Wiz: If nothing else that makes Maka's weapon form the ultimate trump card, it couldn't outsmart the Hanna Reddo Sword. Boomstick: Looks like Maka Albarn just couldn't see it coming and couldn't see it going! Wiz: The Winner is Ryan Kaneshon Boomstick: And Advances to face Ruby Rose! Next Time Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle.... ???: Howdy Fellas! I'm currently breaking the fourth wall right now He looks at the lightswitch Oooooh what's this? a Light switch The lights come on and it reveals an Triangle with one eye and a hat ???: Now your probably wondering why am i here and what's the hype for? Well! Once i defeat my opponent in the next episode, I'll emerge victorious! He then evily laughs as Someone in the background with a glowing eye sends out a Giant Skeleton head charging up a blast then the screen goes black. Sans VS Bill Cipher Trivia *This is the first time a Fireball Studios character faces off someone from a different company. *Maka Albarn was originally going to face Ruby Rose right away, but the fight is instead put to see who will win and face off against Ruby thus adding in Ryan Kaneshon into the mix. Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:'Anime' themed Death Battles Category:Soul Eater VS Kariudo Academy themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Shueisha VS Fireball Studios' themed Death Battles